Dragon Ball The Other
by SportsyDrawer
Summary: We all know the story. Kakarot miraculously slips by the last ordeal of his home planet. Set course for earth he becomes the greatest hero the earth has ever seen.But this is the story about those who were also fortunate to evade the wrath of Frieza. A tale about survival. An adventure, from another Saiyan's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Ive been kamehameha'd into a giant DBZ mood and found an old character I created waaaaaaaaaaay back when I was a tyke. So I revamped it and decided to post my idea. Hope you enjoy!

...

...

**Dragonball The Other**

We all know the story. Kakarot miraculously slips by the last ordeal of his home planet. Set course for earth he lands and becomes the greatest hero the earth has ever known, Goku. Even the Otherworld and other parts of the galaxy also revere him as such. But this is not about him nor his friends. At least not yet.

This is the story about those who were also fortunate to evade the wrath of Frieza.

A tale about survival. Believing they are the last of their kind.

An adventure, from another Saiyans eyes.

Far into the vacuum of space. Past the stars that earth can see and further than that of their homeland was a Planet by the name of Hirshot. A devastating molten planet of fire and lava. Little living conditions for humans but there were no signs of such species. Only those of Hirshts roamed. Emerging from the deep pits of magma to cone and combat their enemy. Their molten skin absorbing the heat and power from the very essence that was their home. Eyes brighter than their own sun and claws swifter and deadlier than that of Burter all began to cluster around an area seemingly void of the heat and created earth to shape from the impact. A pair of pods landed on their territory. They submerged and obliterated much in their path. The Hirshts all hissed and squawked in confusion and worry. They did not care for whatever was in it friend or foe, it was not welcome.

The red orb on the pods shone and an exhaust of steam escaped as the screech of the doors began opening. Out of each of the spheres exited a Saiyan. The first was a large muscular man with hair that could pop any balloon. It covered his whole forehead but left his eyes open for sight. He smirked while taking in a breathe of the atmosphere. His chest puffing out stretching his dark green armor he appeared full of excitement and anticipation. "Smell this air Jia. It warms every fiber in you."

The woman referred to Jia walked over to him with a rather bored expression. "That it does Dartz."

She had long ebony hair. Tied low into two sections creating a unique way to set up her hair, she also had some strands just above her right eye but a large section pointed high to te sky defying gravity itself.

The Hirshts all became frightened as the Saiyans made casual conversation. They didn't even acknowledge the people of this planet surrounding them. That is until they all decided to swarm them. They charged and descended down the craters the two were in. Even with their mass quantities the duo let them be piled on. When te crater was filled with the Hirsht people a light peeked through the many holes until most of the molten natives were vaporized atop.

"Good work Jia. You have gotten more powerful since last time."

"Shut up Dartz. Someday I'll surpass you. It may even be today." Dartz laughed at her in a playful way at her remark. The Hirshts were running back into their lava ridden homes at the terror that reached their planet. Both Saiyans took to the skies and continued the onslaught set out for them.

These two were always together. Ever since the training days they have always made a formidable team. With Jia's excess of energy and Dartz' seemingly endless supply of stamina they plowed through enemies as if mowing a lawn. But they were only two of their squad. On the other side of the planet three more pods were bound and also massacring thousands. But they don't need to be mentioned yet. For now Dartz and Jia were enjoying themselves with their onslaught.

...

After three days of the genocide Dartz and Jia finally met up with the other three. Two other men and one other woman; well more like a young teen. Dartz rang out in joy as they neared. "That's almost a new record Holon!"

Dartz went and smacked hands with the tall Holon. His spiked parted bangs swayed a tad at impact and he cringed with a small smile. "And you never weaken even to friends."

His hand smarting Holon continued. "We completely wiped out the western hemisphere except for those who were intelligent and ran to their lava pits."

The teen piped up. "They weren't fun at all."

She was pouting next to another lad who still older than her but he didn't seem to say much just let the other talk.

"Sola, just because you can't finish them off before they flee doesn't mean you spread your natural disappointment of the universe." Jia remarked causing a laugh from everyone. The poor Saiyan beside her wasn't so lucky. Sola went and punched him out of anger. "Shut up!"

Holon veered to Dartz. "Poor Krig. He actually did well today, unlike last time."

Dartz still smiling nodded. "He actually talk a bit?"

Holon shrugged. "If you call screaming while powering up talking. Though he did point out your power levels peaked at some point. It was real quick so I didn't notice."

Both of the men laugh while Jia was crossing her arms in patience and annoyance. "Can we finish this place off? Dartz and I have an appointment back home."

Dartz whirled around smiling a shy grin with a small blush. Holon whirled an eyebrow. "What appointment?"

Dartz slowly inched his way to Jia. "Weeeeell we were chosen o be 'partners'."

As soon as he finished his sentence he took off with Holon close behind spouting nonsense on how he would kill him in a method of ways. Jia sighed and shook her head floating to Sola and Krig. "I don't understand my brother at times. He knows both Dartz and I were destined to do this sooner or later. It was evident as soon as we met in training days."

Sola scoffed. "Thank Freiza I haven't been decided who to be with yet."

Krig just watched the woman talk. Jia always wanted him to join in but it always seemed he had nothing to say. "What about you Krig. You hope you land a nice woman to bed? Your about that age where you find out who you're matched with."

Krig shrugged. His expression showed he was in the conversation but with no response ever it was still a mystery on what his opinion was. Sola tsked at him in annoyance. "The kid never talks."

"That kid is older than you Sola. You could learn respect from him."

"Respect? Whats that? I never see it. Everybody in this squad is still as immature as a child so I call everyone a kid."

The men returned with Holon looking exhausted. "Wooow you look more winded than when we fought!"

Sola always had a remark about everything and most of the time it was enjoyed. Holon sent a glare at her but didn't make a move to do anything. Dartz laughed as he approached Jia and put his massive hand on her shoulder. For only a second a sense of another emotion passed through the two's eyes. That second was only caught by the two performing it. "If you're that anxious to head home let's all finish this. With everyones approval and adrenaline rising Jia focused her energy into that of a bright Sphere and lobbed into the sky before she crushed the energy to mix with the atmosphere. All of them dashed a certain distance away from each other before looking up into the smokey sky and absorbing the energy from the makeshift moon.

...

Now back in the pods Krig and Sola were asleep flying on through the space as the travel home would be a long one. Holon said he didn't want to be disturbed and locked off all comms with him except for emergencies. This left both of the strongest in the group connected with communications to speak whatever was on their mind. Dartz was fidgeting with his hands thinking if what to say. He wanted to talk with Jia. He always did. Every chance he got to talk about serious things with her he would but he would also hesitate. Unlike the rest of his race Dartz always wondered about love and relationships. His squad was lucky. Jia and her brother Holon only had a sibling relationship because they were in the same group. If it were any other siblings in the Saiyan race they would not bother with such 'trifle' ordeals. But the subject on his mind was that of love. Ever since he was a child he was baffled with why there was an absence in his society. It sounded amazing and something no one should live without. Dartz never found someone to talk about it with. They would always say it was a useless feeling and a waste of emotions unless it was towards combat. He was a strong fighter and fit in that way but he still believed himself an outsider thinking of such things. That is until he met Jia. In training camps and lessons whenever they would have a break the two became friendly rivals and one night he asked if he could share some thoughts with her. As children it was accepting but the older they got the more he watched as Jia became more violent like the others. It frightened him that she may reflect him as a friend- no wait he had to use comrade for that term. That she too would disregard his thoughts and...feelings.

Fortunately she didn't. She still made time for him to talk with her about all the things racking his brain. And it still hasn't stopped. Right now he knew she was waiting for him to begin one of their talks again. But this was different. He already had an idea on what to speak of, but at the same time he was still terrified.

"Dartz?"

He heard her voice sound through the intercom in his pod and felt his large heart skip a beat. He knew this was it. "Jia...I wanted to ask something."

"I knew you would. What's the subject this time round?"

Scratching his beard on his chin he tried picking the precise words to speak. "Well. How do you think of the appointment?"

A tone of static sounded as he waited for her response. "What do you mean? Like how I feel about it?"

"Yeah. Are...are you happy...?"

More silence returned. The seconds seemed to go on forever as his hand gripped his chest waiting again. "Happy..."

That was the only word replied but he knew she had more to say. She was in a rut as well on how to say her thoughts."...I am."

Again he felt his heart jump.

"I'm happy I'm with a strong warrior." And just as fast as it came he felt himself descend into a plane of disappointment. He knew she wanted a strong fighter. Everyone does for their mate. But he had hoped...that she would be happy it was him. He let himself feel selfish about this ever since he found out that they were paired. "Oh...I see."

"Isn't that what you wanted to hear?"

"...Sort of."

More silence was greeted by the both of them. Jia had her arms crossed and was staring at the speaker as if waiting for him to make another comment. She knew he was upset but didn't know how or why. She complimented him on his strength. Don't all Saiyan men appreciate that? She huffed out in frustration. "What else Dartz. I know there is more on your mind so spit it out already!"

Dartz heard her annoyance tinted speech and furrowed his brow. "Do you remember when i would talk about love?"

Jia cocked an eyebrow at his sentence. Where was this going? "Yes. What of it?"

"I've been thinking... A lot about it. What some say it feels like. How they experience it. How they describe it..." his voice trailed. She heard him falter and decided to encourage him. She knew Dartz was a ball of emotions. Her favorite being when he was happy which was about 90% whenever she was around. "Keep going Dartz."

Hearing her say his name brought a brave smile to his face. "I believe I understand how they all felt. I think I'm in love."

Jia was taken aback. Did he not want to be with her on this? She had thought he also wanted her as a partner. She recalls all the what-if situations he would do with them. She now felt herself begin to slide. "Oh..."

Silence again cursed the two. One relieve he finally said it but also worried of her reaction, and the other now confused with her own inklings on the matter.

After moments of awkward silence Jia spoke again. "How does it feel?"

Dartz didn't hear the tone of anger or sadness in her words. He was too busy feeling the heat surround him of acceptance. "It's better than anything I have said about it. It's truly wonderful."  
>Jia bit her lip and gripped her arms tighter at his words. They sounded so sincere. Was she jealous at whoever was receiving his attention. Who was it?<p>

"Who's the lucky girl?"

Dartz was now confused. Did she not put two and two together? "Uhm she..."

Why was he hesitating? Just say it. "Jia..."

She waited anxiously for him to answer. A sense of dread covering her and her senses were going crazy even her scouted picked up on her rising power level.

"Jia it's you." Jia bit through her lip at this. Tasting blood inside she coughed, which worried Dartz. "Jia are you alright."

After collecting herself she cleared her throat. She didn't answer right away. Her head was still wrapping itself around his confession. Love.

Love. It was a weird feeling to think about it. Especially now that it was directed at herself. "You...love me, Dartz."

"Yes!" he yipped immediately. His quick response caught her again off guard. She didn't know how to respond. How could he? He knew she only listened to him to relax him and let him vent and express his taunting thoughts. "why?"

It was Dartz' turn to be taken aback. There was so many reasons he fell for her. Her smile. Her tenacity. The way she carried herself even when she was injured or losing she never lost the spark to fight. The pride of the Vegeta family would pale in comparison to her drive. But she would find all these things silly. But he had to give her an answer. She wouldn't stop until he gave her one. "Jia,... It's hard to say all the things I see in you. There are too many to count. But you,...you always were by my side. You were the first to not scoff at every thought in my head or my opinions. And and and you yourself were an inspiration. To all of our race. If we had even one more of you I'm sure we could take on Frieza himself."

Jia listened intently. Her cautious meters were slowly dropping with every word he spoke. He put so much detail and emotion into everything he said. After a while when she finally accepted that he was serious she felt her mouth shift upwards into a genuine smile. "Stop Dartz."

He stopped with fear clinging onto him.

"I understand."

The way she said that calmed him down. It was calm, and reassuring. "Thank you..."

His smile grew larger. "No Jia,...thank you."

...

...

Ok I know im gonna hear that these saiyans don't even act like saiyans except for like Holon and Sola. Well Akira Toryama explained that some Saiyans can at some points develop deep and close feelings towards others. Bardock was an example he used with his mate Gine. So I took that route with Dartz. Jia is still warming up to the idea but has already been desensitized by his thoughts and feelings for a long while now.

Trust me more detailed violences will be approaching!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here you go! Chapter 2! this is basically where my own race comes in cuz' ya' no...i am an alien heehee(: we are pretty cool peeps if i do say so. Hopefully this chapter will answer some questions and you enjoy it!

Have a ball guys!

...

...

...

DBO Chapter 2 New Home

...

It had been four days since their departure from Hirshot. Only two more to go before Planet Vegeta would welcome them back. Whenever the other three would fall asleep again the couple would talk as if nothing had been mentioned the other night, but at the same time there was something else. An addition to the nonformalities of being comrades. There was a sense of togetherness. That the other would never leave and would always listen. Every moment was cherished.

They both couldn't wait to be home. They wanted to spend their first official responsibility together. To create new life. Another soul. Another being.

Dartz was talking about what all he expected at the place they were to head to. His excitement evident. Jia let him talk as always. This carried on until every single one of their scouters bleeped on in a frantic rise. There was several power levels appearing. This wouldn't have bothered them usually but almost as they appeared they disappeared. Sola yelled into the mike. "What the hells going on?!"

"I don't know. All these power levels are directed the way towards Planet Vegeta." Dartz responded.

Every on of them felt a sense of dread. A blip on there screens expanded and a bright blinding light engulfed their sight. It disappeared for a split second for it to only become even brighter, bringing a shockwave with it and the pods were thrusted from the power wave. It was unlike anything they have ever experienced. Everybody's screams were heard, even an unfamiliar voice which could only belong to Krig. Dartz tried seeing if he could manually control the pods. The pods were out of control flipping around through space. The difficulty in finding the exact buttons to press was stressing. The only thing keeping him going was the fact that he heard Jia scared.

Finally pressing all the necessary switches and nobs he finally made all the pods come together until they were almost touching. Even though they were close and facing all the same way the group was still being pushed back.

They were forced into reverse for several minutes before they slowed down to a halt in space. The emptiness of the universe impacted them harder than ever before. There wasn't anything near their home. Dartz realized this automatically but didn't want to say anything yet. Everyone was still shaken.  
>Their heavy breathing indicated to him that they were alive but still. Holon spoke first. "is everyone alive?"<p>

"J-Jia here."

"Sola."

"Dartz."

"K-k-k-"

"Don't hurt yourself Krig. We hear you." Holon shushed.

"Again,...What the hell is going on?!"

"Shut your mouth Sola, don't you think someone would've said something if we knew!" Jia wasn't in the mood to hear Sola's natural retorts. Especially since something literally jerked them all so hard in the vacuum of space. Dartz caught his breath. "It came from home."

...  
>...<p>

They continued their trek back home hoping their fears wouldnt be confirmed.  
>After a few hours of catch up everyone sucked in air in a horrified gasp.<br>Planet Vegeta was gone.

Sola cried upon sight while everyone remained silent. Honoring their fallen homeland and the comrades they realized vanquished. Their mourning was short-lived. Dartz knew they had to find somewhere to land. The pods had only a few more days to be in space before all power would fail. Where was Frieza?  
>Should he even lead in the direction he might be?<p>

That was when speculations began spiraling through Dartz' mind. "We have to go. We have to find somewhere to land."

"We can't just leave-"

"There's nothing to leave from Holon! There's nothing left."

With everyones sadness and anger Dartz had to take charge of his squad no matter how much they would detest it. Jia agreed. "Let's go."

...  
>...<p>

They ended up stopping on a remote planet and trying to do calibrations with the pods to see of they could transfer energy so they could travel longer. The planet they were on was not tolerable. The air was constantly filled with a stench they believed was hurting them and long exposure wasn't an option. They ended up sapping two pods of their power to another successfully, thanks to Krig actually having more knowledge in technology and other such things.  
>Impressed the lot of them, except for Sola, who commented how it won't help in battle.<p>

They were originally going to make Sola and Krig share a pod while Holon and Jia also share but Dartz volunteered to be with Jia. With formations in place they took off. Dartz held Jia tightly in his arms and could have died like that a happy man. Jia was beginning to like his antics of these feelings towards her and accepted them quickly throughout the journey through space. For several days they flew seeing little planets and stars pass by but each time the scanners picked up on them they indicated nonliving conditions. So they continued on.

...

Several more days passed and everyone was asleep letting auto-pilot handle the travel and allowing the scanners to wake them. Dartz held Jia close for space reasons but he let her lay her head on his shoulder and before he too joined into a slumber he made note of how delicate she looked there. Something he had never seen before, and he hoped he would be the only one to.

Everyone was soundly asleep having been exhausted the entire trip. Ahead of them was a planet with a shade of yellow almost engulfing it with a few specks of blue decorating it. The pods began sounding off a sound they haven't heard for a long time. The beeps awoke everyone to the relief of oxygen and life on the planet. "Jia wake up. We've found a place."

Jia stirred and looked out their window at this large planet. "What is it?  
>Does it have a name?" She yawned wiping the sleep from her eyes. Dartz pressed some buttons but nothing popped up. "No,...it doesn't. It's a completely new place."<p>

Holon sounded excited as he spoke. "We're stopping here right?"

"We better be! If I get someones tail shoved up my nose one more time we're gonna have one less Saiyan around!" Sola was back to herself.

Dartz made the pods all head to the yellow planet. It was enormous in size.  
>Probably bigger than four of their suns. Breaking the sound barrier and the velocity quickening they prepared for impact. Down they descended. An aura of flame engulfing them at their fall.<p>

The pods landed into the earth of the planet and dug deep creating a crater around each one. They all wanted to get out. See this new place. See if the locals would be a problem or if they could take control of it themselves. All their excitement for the fight was returning to them. The doors slowly opened revealing the sky to them. A mixture of yellow, orange and reds plastered it.

The squad floated up to the skies filled with relief and decided to spread out and search the planet. Krig and Sola went together but the other three separated. They blasted off in several directions expanding the seeking. Jia was enjoying every bit of this planet. The water no matter how small lengthwise appeared to be a deep depth. She couldn't wait to explore the pools of the planet. Soaring through the sky she felt herself become heavier. 'Seems the gravity is quite heavier than home is.'

She continued o fly when her scouter beeped several times before blowing a fuse in her ear. The last reading was a few power levels near hers. She grimaced from the combustion and removed the hunk of metal from her ear. It was overloaded with too many signatures. Jia flew in the direction she felt they were. Soaring over several masses of land she had to scale a mountain before peering down into a valley and witnessing a giant battle wage. 'Must be the natives.'

The species of which she spoke were of a humanoid form. They had arms and legs like them. But no hair. Instead small pointed horns of varying sizes patterned their scalps and other markings covered them as well. Their ears drooped instead of being pointed high. And their eyes were fierce with a fighting spirit. A grin spread it's way on her face. So they too live to fight.  
>This exhilarated her beyond the chance to do battle with the Vegeta family. But something was off. The battle below was one-sided. The other was getting massacred. Which she didn't mind but she had the biggest inkling to join them and perhaps make it more interesting.<p>

She bolted towards the crevice which all the action occurred. Several locals peered up at the shadow above them and all darted away for the landing. Jia stomped on the ground as she landed creating quakes in the earth making many of the natives fall down off balance. She lifted her head and looked at each side of the crowd. The losing side all had distinct markings on their cheeks while the dominating side had their symbols set on their foreheads in between their horns. Jia held on a confident smirk as she crossed her arms. Whispers passed through the crowd as the confusion of the stranger came to their attention. Jia then spoke. "Any of you know what I'm saying? You intelligent enough?"

Most began to whisper again before one of the fighters on the side that appeared to be losing, stepped forward. It had the appearance of female but Jia wasn't all too sure. She also took notice that this woman had both markings on her head and cheeks. The woman walked up to her heaving and lots of her kind were making cautious noises but Jia surprisingly let her continue to walk near her. The horned woman was a mere five feet from her standing firm with a stare of strong concentration on her. Jia felt the womans power rising and knew she wished for a challenge.

"I see. You don't understand language of tongue but fighting you communicate.  
>Delightful! Let's begin!" Jia took to the skies waiting for the other to follow. She had to stop immediately upon realization that the other didn't follow. She had to laugh. They couldn't fly.<p>

Jia laughed pointing at them before calming herself after realizing the warrior woman was still waiting. She floated down back to her with a shrug and a wave of a hand. "Sorry there-"

The warrior leapt at her with her elbow extended, not letting her finish her sentence. Jia dodged the blow from her elbow and had to duck again to avoid another blow from the other arm trying to sideswipe her. Jia then was going to land her own in the woman gullet but had to jump completely back seeing as how all the spikes on the woman grew to shank her. Jia felt a sting on her shoulder. She knew one of them connected and Jia began cackling. She was so excited. A new planet with warriors to do battle with! And they weren't even half bad. This woman even landed the first blow in the fight. "Yes! This is great! I can't wait to continue!"

Jia boosted herself at the woman and dodged her spikes the native shot out towards her. When Jia was close to her she landed her first hit on her. She landed a perfect liver blow while leaning away from another spike poking out of her shoulder. When the woman gasped and coughed from the powerful punch Jia had noticed the flesh spikes stopped growing. She smiled widely at this. 'How quaint.'

The two warriors exchanged looks of both anticipation and of joy. Both of them were enjoying themselves despite wounds and such.

They then leapt away from each other and dug into the ground to just jump back at each other in a flurry of blows. Some connected but most were dodged. Both warriors had a look of pure bliss on them. The others surrounding the two females were all chanting or just plain yelling at the spectacle.

Both exchanged a blow to each of their abdomens and both backed away still with a smile. Jia's smirk returned when she caught her breathe. "Well done. I am considerably impressed. I haven't been this worn out by close combat since my training days. But we also have other tricks."

Jia lifted her hand and out popped an orb of energy. It shone throughout both armies around them and several had looks of amazement and fear. The other woman wiped some blood away not looking at the energy in Jia's palm but at her face.  
>Jia respected this. Never taking eyes off your opponent. Jia then shouted at her expanding her energy and whipping it at her. The woman planted herself and blocked her head and chest with her arms and took it. Jia waited until the smoke cleared to see what the damage report would be. She again was impressed.<br>The woman shielded herself by growing her spikes into a shield but something else about the warrior woman caught her eye. Her forehead and cheek markings were glowing and an energy significantly similar to that of Saiyans was emanating from her. The earth began to shake slightly and the spikes began forming around her body like it was a natural armor platelet for her. The woman gritted her teeth while the process was going on. Jia watched as this woman's power level was increasing with each second. Not wanting to be outmatched in a power battle she too took her stance and began raising her power. It would attract the closest of her allies but if they had tried to make contact earlier she wouldn't have been able to respond anyway. They would have already been in their way, but this would let them know she was battling. Her shouts became louder as small pieces of earth shook and crumbled into the air. Both woman were gathering much energy before both let it end at the same time. The native alien was covered with her spikes in an armor that covered all but some of her face and muscles. Her shoulders looked menacing with the points on them looking sharper than teeth. Jia didn't change much physically but was surrounded in an aura that caused everything around her to levitate. Her hair was constantly moving with the flux of her energy. They both looked eager to continue but one if the other natives called out. It caught everyone of their attentions. It was another female looking one, except this one had significantly smaller horns and had the look of pleading to her. The armored one Jia was fighting began speaking to her and rushed over to her. The winning side of the army began grumbling at this and soon started their own shouts of displeasement. Jia also was angered. She blatantly turned her back on her to go tend to this other woman. She sensed such little power from the other one which angered her even more. Why leave something you were obviously enjoying to help the poor weakling?

Jia then shouted silencing everyone with her volume. The armored woman was holding the others shoulders before turning her head to Jia again. "You dare leave in the heat of battle?! To go tend to some whelp whose not worth a damn?!"

The warrior woman shouted back at her which only added frustration to the flame of anger and annoyance in Jia. She growled at this. She then launched herself with her heightened power at the woman roaring a battle-cry! The armored warrior braced herself in front of the other and caught Jia's punch with much effort. Jia then tried her other hand but she caught that too. Both were at a stalemate. One focusing all her power on attack and pushing, the other on defense and holding. They both snarled and growled at each others power. Both trying to raise it faster than the other to overpower them. Soon though Jia began gaining leverage. And the armored woman's arms began to shake and slowly give. Jia smirked at this and applied more, causing the spiked woman to bend at her knees. Jia's voice picked up in a giggle at her obvious strength. Each laugh made the opposing alien woman snarl back.

At this the smaller native woman rushed over and grabbed for Jia's forehead and chin. Jia peered over at her with seething madness. The younger one appeared frightened but continued to place her hands on her head and chin before shutting her eyes. Now the markings on her began to glow into a blinding light causing both warriors to back away but Jia still felt the natives hands on her. Jia fell backwards when feeling a push of energy inject itself into her head. The pulse was so strong it forced her off the other woman and onto the ground. When she stopped Jia propped herself up on the ground. "What the hell did you do to me?!"

She jumped up ready to attack when the armored woman stood in front if the smaller one again holding her hands out. "You will not harm my sister!"

Jia widened her eyes in surprise and halted her assault. "I can understand you."

All the whispers from all around were comprehensible now. Some where questions of her and others were of the warrior in front of her. The younger one came out from behind her. "Please stop this fighting."

Jia quirked her eyebrows. Before she could protest the other beat her to the punch...so to say. "Wakana. We have no choice! They've all come for us."

She then turned in the direction back to Jia. "Besides,...this unknown warrior has greeted us for a reason. And it seems the way of fighting is with her."

"Skirsa,...please. There doesn't have to be any fighting."

"Yes there does!"

Jia was trying her hardest to wait but her itch to fight was winning out. She also wanted to know how she could suddenly understand them. Wakana walked forward but Skirsa made sure she was a close distance to her. Wakana approached Jia. "You have come to our world stranger. Why? Have you come to end this conflict? Has The eternal god sent you?" she asked in almost a pleading tone.  
>Jia crossed her arms at this. "I know nothing of your gods or your war. We have come to claim this land as our own home."<p>

Jia sounded proud and confident after each words escaped. It was true. They didn't come to make friends. They came to make a new home out of someone else's. Wakana then spoke again. "There is more of you?"  
>Jia nodded. "The Saiyans have entered your world. You should feel privileged.<br>Or maybe you have not heard of us since we have never heard of you."  
>Skirsa scowled at her the entire time. "You will not be conquering us. You can barely hold me let alone a whole army."<br>Jia snickered at that. Though both woman exerted an enormous amount of energy both knew they hadn't reached their best yet.

"Fool. I unfortunately cannot claim to be the strongest. And even still. I could tell you and I are the strongest here. We could take everyone here if we wanted." Jia exclaimed. Skirsa smirked noticing the accidental compliment. "As right as you are you are also very wrong."

Jia scrunched her eyebrows. Letting Skirsa continue she gave a nod. Skirsa was gonna continue but as soon as she opened her mouth the one army opposite of them gave a battle shout.

"Attack those treacherous wenches now!" the whole army was booking it down with some armored foes heading their way. Jia felt each signature rise significantly but saw a few specks heading towards them and only waved.

Dartz flew behind them and barreled through the army landing beside Jia. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Dartz. Was only having fun." the others joined. "Why didn't you respond to us?"

Jia sighed. "These idiots were having apparently a war of theirs and certain levels overloaded my scouter. It blew up."

The natives were baffled at these warriors, they blew right through there lines including the armor units. Dartz was looking at the scratch on her. Jia noticed him looking. "Was having a fun tussle with the woman named Skirsa."

Everyone looked at the pair of women behind her. Holon shook his head. "How can you understand them? All I hear is hellish gibberish!"

"The smaller one touched me with a light of sorts."

Wakana approached. "Please tell them we don't want to fight."

Jia turned being the only one who can understand them. "Sorry, but that is what we're here for."

Wakana looked heartbroken. "But why?! There doesn't have to be! No one has to fight here. We've done nothing wrong!"

"See again you're wrong. There will always be someone to fight, and us Saiyans will always be ready to fight them." Jia and the others heard what she said but not a word was understood from Wakana. But whenever Jia spoke their spirits rose in eagerness and promise to fight. Wakana shook her head. "You spoke of how you wanted a home. We,...we can give you one."

"Wakana!"

"We can! And,...if you must. You can fight with us. I was hoping you would be a deciding factor in my favor,...but apparently there must always be a fight. And for every fight, there must be a fighter."

Jia listened to all she promised. She liked what was heard but she also didn't like that they would have to share homes or fight for someone again.

"How about we just kill you all? We'd be fine then."

"Even after I promised you would keep on fighting?!" Wakana was on the verge of tears. Dartz watched the confusing exchange and wished he could interact and maybe settle whatever was going on. He gently placed his massive hand on her uninjured shoulder getting her attention. His looked up at him with slight puzzlement before she sighed in defeat

"You must speak this to Dartz. He is our leader." she spoke pointing to him.  
>Dartz took a breath of respect. Wakana stepped forward with her hands coming at his face. He didn't know what he was expecting but before she did the other army charged again. Sola growled in annoyance and blasted away a good bit but some couldn't withstand her blast and faded with it. Their bodies vaporized in her surprise attack. Upon seeing their fellow soldiers killed by a wave of a hand the remaining forces ran away cowering. Wakana was now shaking. Dartz leaned in to her hands then trying to calm the girl. Wakana regained herself and repeated the process to nit just Dartz but everyone else and repeated what she said. It didn't take Dartz long to accept the offer. He had to convince Holon and Sola to not harm anyone till they check out their promises.<p>

But either way, they had found their new home.

...

...

AN: Hey guys. to be honest im surprised i made this chapter as fast as i did. In all seriousness school here will be picking up and other such factors in my life. Examples include my sisters wedding, my job, and most importantly school work. Im already working on chapter 3 but it probably won't come out as fast as this chapter did. So please be patient with me, and review(: Tell me if you like it and what not. I appreciate the support from you guys(:) Thnx to dragonblaze66 for keeping me on my toes.

Have a grand life.


End file.
